


Weddings and Horse Rides

by BarricadeGhost1832



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Eowyn for some reason, Canon Era, Eowyn is still figuring out her sexuality, F/M, Faramir is a good partner, Fluff, Help, I wrote this in quarantine and just now decided to post it, It's weird writing ships with different pronouns, Marriage, Switches between the two of them, This is heterosexual- I never write heterosexual, What Have I Done, but I don't need help, everything I write is a cry for help, first person POV, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeGhost1832/pseuds/BarricadeGhost1832
Summary: Eowyn and Faramir's wedding night is unconventional.They go on a horse ride and talk about relationships instead.(Warnings- vague mentions of sex)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Weddings and Horse Rides

[Eowyn.]

Something enters my room. It stalks across the floor, standing in the shadows. It watches, waits. Listening to my breaths. I fake sleep. Occasionally glancing to see if I can spot the intruder, but I never can. Though I feel his lingering presence. My body is frozen, I can’t move. Even so, why would I want to? I would most likely end up in his grasp. I try to even my breathing, not letting on the fact that I know who is there, who watches me with prying eyes.   
I take a deep breath but it hitches in my throat.   
Maybe he won't notice.  
I try to mask it by returning to the careful patterns of breath I had used before. I feel the intruder come closer to me. The atmosphere around me changes. I can’t breathe steadily. As he comes closer my heart begins to race. I can’t run from him.  
A hand lands on my shoulder. It is soft, but it raises every hair on my neck. The instinct to protect washes over me. I sit upright in bed, and see the face of the man. Just as I had suspected. Grima Wormtongue.

I open my eyes.  
There is no longer a figure in front of me.  
I won't be hurt, I am safe. Wormtongue can’t do anything to me. I take a few long breaths. I notice the sweat beading my brow. I wipe it away with my forearm. I sit in silence in my room. Letting myself calm down. Once I am slightly relaxed, I take a candle and search the dark corners of my room. I know I shouldn’t fear Grima. He is dead, shot, he can’t hurt me anymore. And yet, I still see his form in the dark corners of my room each night before I fall asleep. Grima is the least of my worries. After the horrors of war I have faced it is hard to believe that what scares me is a man long dead.  
And yet, the thought of him being dead, and all others forgetting he ever existed. It scares me more. People will think me insane for thinking he is there. But I know something about this is wrong. They never found his body, it disappeared not long after his “death.”  
I glance at my bed. I am no longer tired, nor in the mood for sleeping. So I decide to take a walk.

Minas Tirith is beautiful at night. The large city holds much life, and joy. It has been quite some time since the war of the ring ended. Since Aragorn took the throne. Since Grima died. I take in the cool night air, letting it flow against my face. It pushes my long blonde hair off my shoulders. It waves in the wind for a moment. And I let the moonlight absorb me. At that moment I am calm. But I feel the presence approaching me once more.

I turn around to find the dark figure approaching me. How can this be? I am sure I am awake. The man reaches out a hand towards my side. Its slimy grasp tightening around my waist. I pull away, not wanting this man to touch me. He steps forward letting his face illuminate in the moonlight. I recognise it as the dead man. Grima wormtongue. His hands wrap around my waist. He pulls me close to him. He presses me against his chest, his revolting breath on my face, his body is cold. It makes me feel even more uneasy. If I fight him what will he do? I killed the witch king of angmar. But in this moment I am powerless. I know what Wormtongue is capable of, and I know he wants me. And that he will fight.   
“Grima I do not want you!” I yell.  
“It will not be your choice. Soon enough you will be mine.” His grip grows tighter. He forces his lips on mine. I squirm. Fighting my way out of his grasp. When he resists I bring my knee to his crotch.  
He lets out a wail of pain. I try to use this as a chance to escape. But he grabs me by my hair, pulling me down to the ground where he had fallen. His grip rips some hair from my scalp. He takes hold of my wrist, digging his fingernails into my skin. A few drops of blood streak down.   
“I will make you pay!” he roars.  
I scream.  
This time I truly wake up. Before thinking, I run. I need to get away. I don’t know where, but I can’t stay here while I am alone and vulnerable.  
I sprint blindly through the night. Not seeing where I run, but just following this path. Tears stream down my face, and the wind catches in my eyes.   
Suddenly, I run into something. It's strong and it wraps its arms around me. I consider fighting, but in feeling its warmth, stop. I lay my head against the chest. My tears drip down into their shirt.  
“Shh, you are safe.” Faramir coos. He rests his chin on my head. And runs his fingers through my hair.  
I don’t speak, I only wait and take a moment to gather myself. But something tells me I don’t need to, that Faramir will hold me as long as needed.  
“I had a nightmare.” I say softly.  
“I heard your scream.”  
“But your room is far?”  
“I wished to see you, to speak with you. But what I was going to say can wait. What is troubling you?”  
“There was a man in Rohan. Grima Wormtongue, he had affections for me. But he was a slimy and evil man. He would often try to force me into things that I didn’t want.” Another tear falls softly down my cheek.  
“Why do you fear him?”  
“I do not know. I worry he will return, but he is dead.”  
“Why must you worry? He cannot hurt you, and if he ever did all you would have to do is call for me. I would be there in a moment. But I do not believe you would need my help, you fought a battle no others could win. And you won.”  
“But this is different, this is not someone you can kill. He is my mind. The representation of evil to me. He tried to force me into affections that I did not want.”  
“He seems terrible.”  
I look up at Faramir.  
“What was it you wanted to speak to me about?”  
He looks away, then swallows.  
“It isn’t important.”  
“Well what was it? It may help free my mind of the clutches of Grima Wormtongue.”  
He carefully leads me to a nearby bench. I lean against his shoulder as he looks up at the stars.  
“Would it be outlandish of someone to ask your hand?”  
I smile slightly at the question.  
“I assume it would depend on the person, whether or not they are the right one.”  
“How would you know if they were?”  
“I believe it would depend on their actions, if they would comfort me when I am scared, talk about my emotions, hold me in my times of need. Ask me who my true love is, though they know my heart lies with them.”  
“Would you consider marrying this man whom you describe?” he whispers, his voice soft and timid.  
“I wish to spend the rest of eternity by your side.” I say, matching his tone. He turns his gaze from the stars and looks at my face. Though the night is cold I feel warm in his glance. “I wish to stay in your arms until my death.”  
“And I will hold you, we can be one, if you wish?”  
“I do so wish.”   
He wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest. My fear of wormtongue now far from thought.  
I feel each time his chest rises and falls, I match my rhythm with his own. I imagine our hearts synchronised in the same fast pumps.  
“If you so take me, I would be privileged to become your wife.” I lean in closer, now resting on his collar bone. I let my hand travel along his chest. Where I can feel the scars from the battle that nearly ended his life. But brought him and I together.  
“My body is covered in small blemishes and scars, if that would be a problem?”  
“Mine is also, I do not feel pity for you in your wounds as others might, I have felt the pain of battle. I feel the courage that it took to fight alongside the men who died.”  
“The fear of battle is nothing compared to the fear I felt in asking your hand.”  
“You should know I love you, more than those mere words can explain.”  
“You are no delicate flower, I know not to go against your will. I did not want to frighten you. And scare you away.”  
“You can not possibly be rid of me now.” I sigh. I close my eyes, taking in his scent.  
“I do not wish to be.”

[Faramir.]

“Is it not unlucky for me to see you now?” I ask.  
“I do not believe in luck, we forge our own destinies.” Eowyn says. Her dress is simple, not the elegant gown she will wear tomorrow. And yet, even in this plain white skirt and blouse, she is still just as beautiful.  
“But you are supposed to be with your friends, this is your last day of freedom before marriage.”  
I sit on the same bench I proposed to her on. She leans against me, it seems as though she cannot support her head when I am near. She sits partially on my lap, with my arm wrapped around her.  
“I wish not to spend the day with them. They wish to take me to a tavern and get me intoxicated enough to kiss another man!”  
“That seems unfair, why must you kiss someone else?”  
“I know not. But I would much rather spend the day with you.”  
“I would love to, but we may need a small break from seeing one another. I do not want you to be bored of me come tomorrow!”  
“I am incapable of that. You are the most amazing and wonderful man I can know. So I do not wish to spend any time away from you. Unless you wish to have the time to yourself, then I will leave you be.” her face falls slightly. I feel tempted to tell her to go with her friends to have some fun, but the thought of her kissing someone else makes me jealous.  
“I would love for you to stay with me, though Eomer has asked to speak with me, and I can only worry about what he will say.”  
“Eomer will not hurt you, he cares about what I care for.”  
“But you are his sister. As long as he lives he will try to keep you safe. I believe he only wishes to intimidate me never to leave you. Not that I would.”  
“You had better not.” Eomer says from behind us. Eowyn nearly leaps off my lap. I quickly turn around to face her brother. “If you so much as consider leaving I will skin you alive.”  
“Eomer!” Eoewyn says.  
“Relax, I would never hurt him, unless he hurt you.” he gives me a death glare, and although I am older than him by a small amount I feel scared. Maybe Eowyn deserves a stronger, more courageous man, but that would fall into the category of me leaving her.  
“I can take care of myself.” Eowyn protests.  
“You are my baby sister, and I will not let anyone I do not believe worthy marry you. If I am to hand you off, I want it to be someone I can remain sure of.”  
“I would like to argue that Eowyn is her own person, and she will be marrying me because she trusts me.” I say, trying to keep my voice steady and assertive. “And if she marries me she will not become my property, but she will stay her own person.”  
Eomer gives me a strange look, but Eowyn pats my thigh subtly to let me know I said the right thing.  
“I believe you will make an adequate match for my sister.” and with that, he leaves.  
Once he is out of earshot Eowyn starts giggling.  
“Why is this funny?” I ask.  
“You are so protective in a non=possessive way I never thought possible.”  
“You will not be my property! You will be my partner.”  
“I know, and I am glad you know too.” She gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
I run my hand across the soft skin of her face. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”  
“I honestly don’t recall you doing so. But you often comment about my other aspects.”  
“I believe that there is more than looks, after all I am not much to look at.”  
“But that does not matter to me, you look perfect the way I see you. If someone were to change your face, I would feel the same way I do now. And I would not love you anymore. And in truth your charm is in your words. No face could ever equal your poeticness.”  
“It is hard for me to say something now, any comment I make would never amount to how much what you said meant to me.” she cups my face. And I pull her closer to me, holding her sides. She does what I was meaning to do and kisses me. Her soft lips against my own.  
When we break apart, she rests her forehead against mine. And it is a moment before either of us speaks.  
“I wish to become a healer.” She says, her voice quiet.  
“That would be a lovely profession.”  
“I wish to heal rather than fight. I do not want to harm others if not necessary.”  
“I understand, I feel the same way, I will no longer need to fight to prove my worth.”  
“You should never have needed to prove yourself through battle.”  
“I fought for the approval of my father. I wanted to be noticed by him. I hated the way he was with me as a child. If we ever have any children, I worry that I will be the same as him. He was a kind man from what I heard. But then something made him bitter, I believe it was the death of my mother. My father blamed me for it, said I was his mistake. I wish never to treat a child that way.”  
“You will not, you are the kindest man I have ever known. If we have children, it will be in the confidence that you will be a good father. But if you fall into your father’s ways you can imagine I will no longer stay by your side. Though I promised it.”  
This scares me more than the thought of having children. Eowyn leaving me is the worst possible thing I can imagine, it feels like something that would happen in my nightmares, and has in the past.  
But eowyn places a hand on my chest. She can feel my heartbeats, which beneath her touch, speed up.  
“You are not your father.” she says simply before kissing me. I decide not to go against it. The fear melting away inside me at the contact of her arms around my neck.  
“I would like to stay with you until tomorrow, but the night is growing dark. We must rest for tomorrow. This is one of the most important days of our lives.” I tell her.  
“Yes, I know. We must return to our own rooms before anyone assumes anything.”  
She seems disappointed to let me go, but this is something I can not fix for her.

[Eowyn.]

Now that the ceremony is over, I have time to Faramir by myself.  
I suggest something a little more untraditional.  
“Will you go for a ride with me?”  
“I would love to go anywhere with you, so long as you let me.”  
I smile. “Give me time to change, then we can take the horses out.”  
I slip into something better for riding. Admiring the ivory gown I had previously been wearing. My hair is still up in an intricate pattern, but I don’t bother taking it out. It looks nice.   
I can’t help but smile when I open the door to find Faramir waiting. He has changed out of his wedding outfit as well. He gives me his arm, and I take it in mine. We walk to the stables, both of us barely able to control the giddiness we now feel.  
Once we make it to the small Gondorian stables I turn to Faramir.  
“I don’t have a horse.” I confess.  
“Use your brother’s.” he says simply, mounting his own.  
“Who’s is that?” I point to a lone horse, it seems that it has not been groomed for a while.  
“That was Boromir’s.” he dismounts and walks over to it, stroking its mane. “It can be yours now. If you would like it.”  
“I would be honoured,” it seems like the correct thing to say. I don’t want to make Faramir sad, this is a happy day.  
Faramir and I attach a saddle to the horse, and I mount mne alongside Faramir. I have always loved riding, and doing it with the person I love most makes me feel uncontrollably happy.  
“Where can we go?” I ask, Faramir knows this land better than I do.  
“Up that hill, there is a nice place to sit.” he points into the distance.  
I nod, and we ride to this place. It truly is nice, there is a barrier of bushes blocking the view of behind. But the front is an elevated rock, where you can perfectly see the sunset, which we seem to have timed perfectly.  
“Come on, we can sit here.” he takes my hand and leads me up the small hill after we tie our horses to a tree.  
“This is amazing.” I say. “Did you bring girls here often?”  
“Only once.” he replies. We sit, leaning against each other.  
“What was her name?” I ask, I know it isn’t necessary but I want to know as much about Faramir as possible.  
“Her name is Eowyn, and she is the one ocumpanying me now.”  
“So you have never brought anyone here?”  
He shakes his head, “I wasn't much of a bachelor. I came here alone often. I show this to you know, because this is my special place. I would come here to be away from the city.  
“It is perfect, thank you for letting me breach your sacred land.”  
“You breached my heart as well.”  
“Just as you did mine.” I smile. Nuzzling against his shoulder. He tips his head so it sits on mine.  
“Did you expect to marry?” he asks me.  
“I am not sure. I did not believe I ever would for a while. I also felt affection for Lord Aragorn a long time ago.”  
“Should I worry?” he jokes.  
“It was nothing compared to what I feel now. This is different. This is what I believe to be love. Though I have never felt it for anyone but you.”  
“Describe it to me, and I shall tell you what I feel.”  
“I am ever cold unless I feel your touch, you warm my life like a summer’s day. And my day never feels complete without seeing you. Each time we kiss, I feel as though Gandalf’s fireworks are going off inside me. Remembering life without this feeling is dull. And I wish never to feel that again.”  
“I feel as though each day is longer without your kiss. And when you do kiss me, the feeling lingers on for days, the burning of your lips is my purpose. Without you is grey and meaningless. Your touch is like a fire I don’t want to extinguish, but if I do not, I will feel nothing but it for ages, as it slowly engulfs me.”  
“Then why extinguish it?” I say, I bring my hands to his cheeks. And every passion I believe it is possible to feel, is felt, in our kiss. 

[Faramir.]

“Eowyn, you must wake.” I lift the small body next to me, the sun piercing through my eyes, its brightness I am overwhelmed by.  
“Why?” she groans.  
“It is morning. We must return to Minas Tirith.” I sit up, my back slightly irritated by the uneven rocks of the overhang.  
“Morning?!” she jolts upright.   
“Yes, now we must go back, we do not want to be in trouble.”  
“From who?”  
“From-” I stop, Who would be mad at us for spending time together? “I don’t know.”  
“Then sleep, it is early. I need rest.” she pulls me back down beside her. I don’t protest, I hold her in my arms keeping her warm. I should be more worried about animals, but I have never seen anything predatorial in the nights I slept here on my own.  
Eowyn and I had stayed up late into the night getting to know each other. We didn’t do anything, we only talked. Eventually falling asleep in the early hours of the morning. Since my father barely cared to speak to me, it was Boromir who explained how married couples worked. I was pretty astonished that they would jump into physicality so suddenly. I wish to wait. I worry this will be against Eowyn’s wishes.  
“To be honest I worry your brother will have my head. Letting you sleep out here, in the cold, unprotected.” I say.  
“I have you, you keep me warm and safe.” she snuggles close to me.  
“I was hoping you would protect me. You are the famed warrior who slayed the Witch king.”  
“I wish not to be rated based on my experience in battle. That is a completely different side of me.”  
“I see you for who you are, the barrier of your past bears no division for us.” I stroke her bright blonde hair.  
“Do you promise to love me when I am old and grey?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I said we would stay at each other’s side for eternity.”  
“Eomer said something, he told me that in the past he has felt love for someone, but they were untrue to him. It scares me that two people may use the strongest words of love yet fall out so quickly.”  
“We are bound, I swear I will be true.”   
“And I swear, never to seek another man’s love.”   
“Never can I look upon another woman and not think of you.”  
“Do you often look upon other women?”  
“No, but it is true. Queen Arwen may seem enticing to others, but I care for more than the surface. I feel as though we can speak every truth to one another.” she looks up at me.  
“Well, then. Faramir I would like to ask if we can wait before making any advances.” she seems to recoil slightly as though I will strike her.  
“I was wishing to ask the same. I do not want to be forced into it, and I do not want you to be either.” She seems to relax, she takes her place back at my side. No longer worried. she reaches over and kisses me on the cheek.   
“Who has hurt you?” I ask.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“The way you tense after the questions you ask. When we first held hands you acted odd. The first few times we kissed, shied at my touch. Someone has hurt you.”   
She sighs and readjusts herself. “You recall the man I told you of?”  
“Wormtongue?”  
“Yes, when he would make advances I would fight him. When I didn’t kiss him, or let him hold me he would hit me. What was worse, I couldn’t reciprocate the violence. He was my uncle’s advisor, and my uncle was not himself. Eomer was always out. I had no way to escape.”  
“But you know that I would never hurt you.”  
“But this is the first time anyone except him has kissed me, and it is a different feeling. I do not expect for you to hit or injure me, but it seems like a habit.”  
“One that we can break, I do not wish for you to ever feel unsafe.”  
“Though I may shy away from your touch, it is the only touch I ever wish to feel.”

[Eowyn.]

Once we return to Minas Tirith I am flanked by Eomer. Who starts asking an array of questions, making sure I am alright.  
“I am perfectly fine!” I tell him.  
“Are you sure? Faramir took you out into the wilderness, how am I supposed to react. You were safe in the castle.”  
“Faramir is responsible.”  
“But he is a man with certain intentions.” I roll my eyes.  
I probably can’t tell him I do not wish to do what he implies, it is untraditional of us, and most likely shunned.  
“You have no need to worry.” I say.  
“I know how men work, they will take advantage of your innocence.”  
“Faramir is different! He is kind and he listens to me. That is why I married him and not some other man.”  
“I only worry Eowyn, Faramir seems perfectly nice. But I knew his brother, I met him once, I did not like his ways. I worried it would rub off on Faramir.”  
“He is not easily influenced by others. And it isn’t your business as to what he does. I have seen the way you look at his cousin.”  
“That is none of your concern.” He snaps.  
“And neither is my romantic life.”  
For added effect, I wrap my arms around Faramir’s waist. Eomer storms off in his rage, leaving both Faramir and I smiling, very content with our work.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember writing all of this, because I was sick-  
> So there are probably huge plot holes cuz I'm bad at editing.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic in this fandom, and on this website so woo-hoo


End file.
